


Baño de Pasión

by LoretoW



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon), Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romance, Smut, finalfeliz, foodplay, tina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoretoW/pseuds/LoretoW
Summary: Guíados por sus sentimientos de amor, Johnny y Jack comparten un sensual baño de tina lleno de pasión en la mansión Bravo. ¿Qué harán esta vez el samurái y el musculoso rubio embargados por sus instintos salvajes? Samurái Bravo Lemon.





	

**Baño de Pasión**

**Escrito por LoretoW**

 El hermoso samurái conocido como Jack podía sentir las gruesas, fuertes y varoniles manos; de su amante, Johnny Bravo, recorrer su pecho con una sensualidad e intensidad tan excitantes, que incendiaron de inmediato, su cuerpo candente, en llamas de gloriosa pasión y deseo alborotado, pues tanto él como su rubio amante se encontraban sumergidos en una amplia tina llena de jabonosa y aromática espuma, además de relajantes sales de baño, disfrutando de un exquisito baño de pasión propio de enamorados.  

El rubio se encontraba abrazándole por la espalda, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, y Jack podía sentir perfectamente las caricias de su amante deslizando sus manos húmedas y jabonosas por cada parte de su cuerpo; acariciando su torso desnudo y cubierto de perfectos y trabajados músculos, sus piernas firmes y tonificadas, su trasero redondo e invitante y su estrecha cintura, jugando así, incluso con sus pezones, los cuales pellizcaba ocasionalmente, robándole uno que otro deleitable gemido para sus oídos.

Y Jack al sentir aquellas manos, y el cuerpo de Johnny ciñéndose tan cercanamente a su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir la desnudes de su amante de aquella forma tan increíblemente erótica, le hacían derretirse de manera exótica. No obstante; lo que más le encantaba en aquel momento, era que bajo ese manto de espuma, que cubría la parte inferior de sus maravillosos y sudorosos cuerpos, calientes y desnudos, por el desenfrenado deseo, que palpitaba y latía en cada poro de sus cuerpos, Johnny Bravo, tenía su enorme y venoso pene enterrado en lo más profundo del ano de su sexy papacito Jack, insertándose en cada rincón de su estrecho agujero, que con cada envestida bajo el agua, parecía contraerse, causándole oleadas de placer que le hacían delirar y gemir susurrándole en la oreja a su sexy samurái, obscenidades que solamente servían para inflamar, más aún, a su amante sensual.

Jack podía sentir, en aquel momento, no sólo la tibieza del agua que cubría sus acalorados cuerpos, sino también las manos de Johnny recorrerle con tanta pasión, que su corazón latía haciendo rápidamente tic toc, como si fuera un acelerado reloj descompuesto, con la única particularidad que para ese momento latía más vivo que nunca, pues si latía precipitado era por la pasión y el amor que embargaban a su ser entero, y el simple hecho de sentir a Johnny amándole de aquella manera le hacía desfallecer y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque las salvajes envestidas que le daba Johnny impedían que pudiera caer aún rendido, pues se negaba a dejar de sentir aquel delicioso éxtasis que le llevaba a un delirio irreal, del que no quería escapar.

\- Mmm Johnny… ah… me encantas cómo lo haces.

Gemía en aquel instante el hermoso y deleitable samurái, quién para aquel momento, tenía su cabello negro completamente empapado y desordenado por el agua y la espuma que le cubría, y aun así lucía hermoso, sus cabellos largos caían sobre sus hombros luciendo encantadoramente adorable como si fuera una criatura marina exótica, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de un precioso tono rosa tan sublimes como el botón de una rosa; y sus labios húmedos e hinchados por los besos de pasión candorosa que había compartido con su amado, segundo antes, de sumergirse en ese sensual juego acuático, se abrían y cerraban en deliciosos gemidos que parecían alentar a Johnny a penetrarle más y más, con el mismo salvajismo, con la misma pasión y con el mismo amor...

Y Johnny al escucharle no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso al saber que él, Johnny Bravo, era el único causante de aquellos sinfónicos gemidos, melodiosos y suaves, que Jack expresaba al sentir el poder de cada una de sus caricias y atenciones, más aún cuando el rubio, traviesamente deslizó su mano mojada para tomar con ella el miembro duro y resbaloso del samurái, pues incluso bajo el agua Johnny podía sentir lo resbaloso que se encontraba el excitante miembro de su pelinegro, a causa del líquido seminal que escurría de su hermoso chico bonito, al que deseaba poder siempre devorar de aquella manera, y sin poder evitarlo sintiendo su corazón latir estrepitosamente, con el mismo ímpetu con el que su miembro hinchado, latía, comenzó a acariciar de manera eufórica el pene de Jack con su mano en un placentero ritmo, deslizándola de arriba abajo.

Jack al sentir aquellas caricias en su inflamado miembro lleno de sangre y amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento, sintió que se deshacía como mantequilla en los brazos de Johnny, el sentir aquellas sensaciones era demasiado para él.

El pene de Johnny envistiendo su ano contraído y repleto por su enorme pedazo de carne, palpitante y caliente, perforándole sin tregua, la mano gruesa de Johnny deslizándose por su pene en un vaivén interminable que le enviaba corrientes eléctricas de placer por su cuerpo ardiente, el agua tibia relajando cada uno de sus músculos bajo el agua, las sales de baño causando un efecto efervescente masajeándole, en todo su cuerpo excitado, y la boca de Johnny; mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando su cuello, su espalda, sus hombros y sus brazos con una pasión arrolladora.

\- Oh cielos Jack, eres tan delicioso que Johnny quiere devorarte todo.

Expresó el rubio en aquel momento en que sin poder evitarlo, lamía, besaba, chupaba y adoraba cada centímetro de la suave piel de su amante, de su chico samurái que no sólo le había robado el corazón sino también el alma, y el estar ahí en aquella tina le encantaba, porque podía tener a su hermoso chico samurái, a su completa disposición, desfalleciendo por él, de pasión. Y cuando Jack le alababa por sus caricias y besos que como todo un Bravo, entregado y pasional le propinaba solo a él, sentía también, su corazón, desfallecer.

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Papacito! ¡Me encantas! ¡Eres hermoso! Tan caliente y tan bonito. Johnny está loco por ti. - Le mencionó súbitamente Johnny, envistiéndole duramente moviendo sus caderas con violencia, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, para hacerle sentir a Jack, cuanta sinceridad ponía.

Amaba a Jack, amaba a ese hermoso chico samurái, le encantaba tener a Jack así, a su disposición siendo penetrado por su enorme y venoso falo, que en segundos de ver, ese trasero tan redondo y tonificado, inevitablemente como una roca, se había puesto duro, y el sentir el ano de Jack tan estrecho contrayéndole y apretando su propio falo de aquella forma tan potente, como si el ano de Jack fuera una glotona y salvaje boa constrictora, hacía que su pene se pusiera incluso aún más duro, pues sus testículos para ese entonces estaban llenos de fluidos.

\- ¡Oh cielos Jack! ¡Me pones loco! - Gemía con vehemencia Johnny, aumentando la fricción de su mano con el miembro excitado de Jack, al mismo ritmo de sus envestidas.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras de Johnny con tanta pasión y desenfreno sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía en tormentosas corrientes eléctricas de placer que le sacudían, el escuchar que Johnny le decía que era hermoso, precioso, deleitable y todos aquellos adjetivos que jamás pensó que escucharía de los labios de un hombre con tanta pasión, hacían que su corazón saltara simplemente de emoción, amaba a Johnny Bravo con pasión desmedida y estaría loco si no admitiera cuanto amaba sentir a su amante halagándole de aquella manera sincera, en que jamás pensó, que como una joven doncella pudiera sentirse tan enamorado y apasionado al punto de entregarse cuando éste se lo pidiera.

\- Oh Johnny, me encanta, me encantas. - Suspiró Jack apenas en tono audible, con una profundidad que no pasó inadvertida para Johnny, quién aprovechando el estado de excitación de su lindo pimpollo, aún en esa situación no perdió oportunidad de regocijarse no sólo con los gemidos de Jack, sino con lo que sabría sería su acabose al forzarle a hablar sucio como planeaba hacerlo, por eso deteniendo por completo sus envestidas y retirando unos cuantos centímetros su falo erecto y prominente del ano de Jack, le preguntó.

\- Dime lindo papacito, ¿qué es lo que te encanta que haga Johnny? - Preguntó el rubio, en aquel momento, sabiendo que la acción de retirar su miembro haría enloquecer a su exaltado y desfalleciente samurái.

Jack sentía que moriría, el deseo que sentía recorrer su cuerpo le conducían cada vez más a su punto culmine, las palabras y elogios de Johnny le causaban un estremecimiento que amenazaba con hacerle correrse como si fuera una fuente de leche, pero en este caso sería de su propio esperma blanquecino y viscoso. No obstante, cuando sintió cómo de pronto su amante rubio se detenía y dejaba de taladrarle el ano como una bestia y comenzaba a retirar ese delicioso y divino falo que había estado casi rozando su punto de éxtasis, para hacerle aquella pregunta, sintió que perdería el control.

 Y en ese momento, supo de inmediato, que su amante planeaba hacerle delirar y gemir de placer, rogarle y suplicarle que por favor le diera aquello que tanto ansiaba, que tanto necesitaba, que tanto le maniataba, y Jack no se contuvo en lo más mínimo, porque sabía que no podía mentir a la innegable verdad que había asumido desde hace mucho, le encanta el pene de Johnny, le encantaba chuparlo, le encantaba lamerlo, acariciarlo con su lengua en las maneras más obscenas que pudiera pensar, le encantaba succionarlo con un hambre voraz, le encantaba el sabor de su semen, tenerlo en su boca, sentirlo en su rostro, en su cuerpo, espalda, abdomen, nalgas, hacer gárgaras con él, lamerlo del suelo si era posible para no perder una sola gota de aquel líquido que era como un elixir para él.

 Sin embargo, si había algo que le gustaba mucho más, era sentirlo, penetrándole, partiéndole el ano, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas golpeando una y otra vez en un incansable vaivén su punto de éxtasis, haciéndole enloquecer, sintiéndole palpitar, sintiéndole engrosar y dilatarle, ensanchando así sus paredes anales, y sobre todo llenándole de semen a un punto tan alto que le encantaba sentir como esté escurría de su agujero después de llenarle golosamente, haciéndole sentir satisfecho de haber recibido esa sustancia que de no ser tan obsceno, probaría por siempre en cada comida, porque con el tiempo se había vuelto irremediablemente un sucio adicto, y aunque Johnny sabía todas aquellas obscenas verdades, que en cada sesión de sexo, le había confesado, y demostrado con sus lujuriosas acciones, aun así Johnny le pedía que se lo expresara de manera verbal y Jack simplemente lo haría, lo haría porque lo sentía y no lo negaría, le diría a Johnny exactamente lo que le gustaba, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, Johnny le torturaría y le negaría aquello que le tenía loco de deseo.

\- Me encanta... sentir tu pene en mi ano, Johnny. Penetrándome... llenándome... envistiéndome... ensanchándome... dilatándome... oh Johnny por favor dámelo, no pares, te pido humildemente que por favor continúes.

Suplicó Jack con su típico tono de voz cortés, con la diferencia de que lo había dicho todo de manera acelerada, con gemidos entrecortados, que evidenciaban, el acelerado ritmo de su corazón desbocado que coincidía con su agitada respiración, que clamaba por oxígeno. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Johnny, sintió que moriría de excitación, al saber que su testarudo amante no se sentiría satisfecho con tan poco.

\- ¿Ah sí? Dime más - Respondió simplemente Johnny con cierto tono de desinterés típico en él cuando de manera seria pedía que le explicaran más, pero adorando cada sucia y obscena desesperada palabra de esa dulce, pero pervertida boca que era la hábil boca de su precioso y caliente samurái.

\- Oh Johnny, por favor no me hagas rogar. - Suplicó Jack, sintiendo cómo ahora la mano derecha de Johnny que hasta ese entonces había estado masturbándole con gran habilidad lo hacía con un ritmo tan tortuosamente lento, que las lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos, comenzaban a hacerse inminentes, y la presión e hinchazón en sus testículos se hacía dolosamente presente.

\- Vamos, lindo papacito, dile a Johnny cuánto te gusta sentir el grueso pene de Johnny. - Le insistió el rubio y para enfatizar ese punto, con su mano agarró el pene de Jack, cubriéndolo para darle un fuerte apretón que hizo gemir al samurái.

\- ¡Ah! - Gimió Jack, al sentir ese fuerte apretón en su excitado y torturado miembro erguido sin alivio que suplicaba por ser atendido para liberar todo su semen tibio. No obstante, cuando sintió cómo Johnny movía sus caderas y se disponía a retirar el resto de centímetros de su pene que se encontraban insertos en su ano, sintió como algo en su estómago le decía que accediera a la sucia petición de su amante, porque necesitaba ese falo duro insertándose en sus entrañas, causándole ese placer indomable que solo Johnny era capaz de manejar.

\- Oh Johnny... ¡Me gusta! Me gusta tu miembro, me gusta sentirlo perforándome, me gusta sentirlo llenándome de semen, me gusta sentirlo envistiéndome, me gusta sentirme como...

Oh Jack se detuvo ahí, no lo podía decir, sus labios no le permitían dejar salir aquellas palabras tan condenadamente obscenas, y el samurái sabía que si por tener sexo con Johnny y dejarse llevar por el pecado de la lujuria, estaba condenado, como un guerrero aceptaría su condena incluso si eso significaba vivir la eternidad de su otra vida ardiendo en las llamas del infierno.

\- Dime lindo pimpollo, ¿cómo te gusta sentirte con Johnny? - Le preguntó Johnny a su samurái, sabiendo que aquella pregunta le causaba un conflicto a su pudoroso chico, y aunque sabía de ante mano la respuesta, nada le volvía más loco de amor y pasión, pero sobre todo de orgullo como todo un macho que saber que él Johnny Bravo, era el único que escucharía esas palabras de ese muñeco que era su novio.

Por eso, apretándole los pezones con sus manos, torciéndolos y jugando con ellos entre sus dedos, le hizo esa pregunta.

Jack al escuchar la pregunta de Johnny y al sentir cómo sus pezones erectos y duros como guijarros, eran pellizcados, torcidos, molestados y jalados con fuerza por Johnny, supo que de nada le serviría quedarse callado, eventualmente lo diría todo, Johnny haría que como antes en todas y cada una de sus sesiones lo admitiera todo, y aun cuando aquella vergüenza de saber cuán sucio, y perverso era, le perturbaba, lo diría. Por lo mismo, se rebajaría, se rebajaría y lo confesaría al mismo punto de cómo le gustaba sentirse con Johnny y como se sentía en aquel momento: caliente y obsceno. 

\- Ah Johnny me gusta sentirme como un sucio animal en celo, me gusta que me hagas sentir sucio.  - Expresó Jack descaradamente, su voz amable, cortés y respetuosa había quedado olvidada para dar paso a su varonil voz, expresando aquellas obscenidades que Johnny le incitaba a dejar salir de su boca, la misma boca que le había chupado el pene a Johnny con hambruna, la misma boca que se había atragantado con ese pene cuando Johnny le sostenía del cabello y guiaba su felación al punto de atragantarlo y hacerle llegar hasta el fondo con su garganta profunda, y la misma boca que abierta, había recibido con deleite, en otras veces, el esperma de Johnny como si hubiera sido hecha para ser su recipiente personal de semen.

Cuando Johnny escuchó aquellas palabras de Jack salir de su pecaminosa boca que hacía maravillas, se sintió también como un sucio animal en celo, como todo un Johnny de la jungla, pero quería escuchar más, quería que su lindo papacito se volviera loco, quería hacerlo llegar a ese límite en que su chico bonito se perdía en su propio mundo de delirio y expresaba las palabras más mortalmente sucias que había oído en su vida, posiblemente porque eran dirigidas únicamente a él, en momentos como esos, llenos de calentura. Por eso, no pudo más que retomar las palabras que Jack había dicho.

\- Oh cielos muñeco, ¿te gusta que Johnny te haga sentir sucio? ¿Y te sientes como un animal en celo? - Preguntó Johnny acercándose peligrosamente al oído de Jack y esta vez lamiéndole como solía hacerlo tantas veces para tentarlo a expresarle, pero esta vez le lamió la cara, pasando su lengua húmeda por sus mejillas, llenándole de saliva, y sin dejar de torturar sus pezones que seguían erectos.

\- Oh Johnny sí, por favor, te lo suplico humildemente. - Fue lo único que pudo dejar salir Jack sintiendo la caliente lengua de Johnny llenándole de saliva, lamiéndole el rostro como si fuera un caramelo que Johnny degustaba con sabrosura, pero nada le preparó para las palabras que Johnny pronunció.

\- ¿Te sientes como un conejo en celo? - Le preguntó Johnny, para ese entonces la sonrisa de placer de Johnny era extrema, le encantaba sentir que tenía el control de su samurái y aquello le encantaba e hinchaba el pecho de una forma excepcional.

Jack al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió una profunda vergüenza ¿qué pretendía Johnny? ¿Y cuánto más tendría que humillarse ahora como una sucia zorra salvaje, en su época de apareamiento, para que Johnny le diera lo que ansiaba con tanto desenfreno? Incapaz de poder controlarse, sintiendo que perdía la noción del poco autocontrol que tenía frente a su estado de excitación, respondió:

\- Sí Johnny, como... un conejo. - Expresó Jack, tan avergonzado que sintió cómo su corazón que latía precipitado daba una enorme punzada ante aquella declaración descarada.

Pero cuando Johnny le dijo las próximas palabras, sintió que esta vez moriría de total vergüenza, antes de que sus testículos explotaran por el líquido que les llenaba.

\- Dime que eres mi conejito en celo, lindo papacito. - Le pidió Johnny, amando el simple hecho de saber que Jack sí diría aquellas palabras, amando el saber que los estremecimientos del cuerpo de Jack, el sudor que resbalaba por el cuerpo de su amante, y el miembro de éste goteando sin descanso, empapando su mano izquierda que había decidido retomar sus lentos y agónicos ritmos masturbatorios se debían única y exclusivamente a él.

Jack no podía controlar su vergüenza, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sentía su corazón latir como loco, las ganas de llorar, las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, ese estado de placer, desesperación, perversión, agonía, tortura, todo aquello le obligaban a expresar esas palabras que en su estado normal, impecable, correcto, sereno, pacífico no habría osado dejar salir de sus labios jamás, pero ahora en ese estado, sintiendo el miembro de Johnny amenazar con salir de su cuerpo, esa mano que se ceñía a su propio falo, esa boca que le lamía y chupaba como si fuera una golosina y esa mano que jalaba tan duramente sus pezones, pellizcándolos maniatándolo, torturándolos. No pudo evitarlo.

\- Oh Johnny, seré tu conejito, seré tuyo como quieras, seré tu sucio conejo en celo, si lo deseas. - Liberó Jack, en una confesión tan deseosa y pasional, que fue acompañada por sus lágrimas que ni todo su orgullo de hombre hubieran podido tragar en semejante estado demencial.

\- ¡Oh papacito! ¡Eres mi dulce y lindo conejito! - Expresó Johnny, y de una manera sutil en aquel momento, sin poder refrenarse tomó el mentón de Jack para fundirse en un beso rápido, un beso cadente, un beso en el que ambos rápidamente enlazaron sus lenguas calientes y húmedas llenas de saliva intercambiando aquellos fluidos, y tragándolos, en esa forma obscena, pero caliente de pasión mutua que ambos compartían íntimamente.

Y cuando se separaron de aquel beso, Johnny, esta vez enloquecido, caliente, con el corazón y el pecho lleno de orgullo, y su ego infinitamente enaltecido, con la locura de la pasión del sexo y deseo apoderándose de su mente no siempre muy racional, siguió dejando salir palabras sucias, ideas locas, expresiones pecaminosas, que se le ocurrían y que por supuesto, hacían delirar a Jack.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Johnny quiere darte su zanahoria. – Le expresó Johnny en tono travieso, con su típica voz de juegos, y Jack al escuchar esa declaración sintió sus mejillas arder más aún al escuchar la forma en que la Johnny se refería a su propio miembro, que por su grosor y largo más parecía un duro pepino. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de su rubio y tan obsceno amante, sintió que moriría por tanta suciedad dicha.

\- ¿O debería traer una de verdad y penetrarte con ella?  - Agregó secamente Johnny, sin guardarse nada, pues sabía bien que cada una de sus morbosas palabras, inflamarían más a su ya caliente y perverso sucio chico samurái, por eso prosiguió su sucia plática.

\-  Dime lindo papacito, ¿dejarías que Johnny te penetrará con una zanahoria tan gruesa y dura como el pene de Johnny?

Expresó Johnny, pero esta vez para Jack, su voz, había sonado tan jodidamente erótica y varonil, que le hicieron estremecer hasta lo más profundamente de su ser, y samurái Jack sabía en ese momento que de todas las perversas proposiciones que le había hecho su seductor y pervertido amante rubio, jamás podría olvidar la obscenidad de aquellas palabras, y dejándose llevar por esa ardiente excitación que le tenía tan increíblemente caliente y deseoso como una perra en celo, aunque ahora había sido reducido por su amante a un conejo, sintió que lo necesitaba con tanta desesperación que no podía siquiera detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos que cada vez le hacía arder más y más en pasión y carnal deseo.

Quería el pene de Johnny, quería sentirlo, ¿tendría que admitirlo de la misma forma en que Johnny se había referido a su miembro?

Jack no podía concebirlo, la sola idea de dejarlo salir de su boca, por todos sus ancestros, era demasiado obscena para su noble espíritu siempre urgiéndole a ser correcto, pero que en situaciones así se veía corrompido por la maquina sexual que era ese hombre, Johnny Bravo, su delirio, su adicción, su locura, su perdición, la puerta hacia su propio y asegurado infierno al sucumbir con él en los desenfrenados placeres de la carne, el sexo y el éxtasis, haciéndole pecar de una lujuria que jamás pensó que sentiría a ese punto de rebajarse de esa forma.

 Y sí, por Johnny haría lo que fuera, lo sabía, si había recorrido incontables parajes, luchado con innumerables enemigos, y peleado con oponentes de poder inconmensurable con el único fin de derrotar a ese ser de la maldad que tanto sufrimiento a tantos seres había causado Aku, en el futuro y en el pasado, Jack por el hombre que amaba, por el hombre que le había doblegado, por el hombre que le conocía y le aceptaba, que le adoraba, y amaba de esa forma lo haría simplemente todo, todo lo que le pidiera, no lo discutiría, no se opondría no lucharía, porque si bien jamás había logrado ser esclavo de Aku, sabía que él mismo se había condenado a ser el esclavo de Johnny Bravo.

Johnny poseía su corazón su cuerpo, cada parte de él, y haría lo que fuera del mismo modo en que siempre había vivido su vida de manera entregada, pero esta vez se entregaría a Johnny, y Johnny podía hacer lo que se le viniera en reverenda gana con su cuerpo, porque si era Johnny lo amaría todo, todo lo que pudiera entregarle.

\- Oh Johnny, ¿en qué me has convertido? - Expresó Jack, en ese agónico y tortuoso momento, pensando de inmediato para sí mismo respondiéndose "en un animal en celo" "en un conejo" y sin darle más vueltas al rumbo de sus pensamientos, con firmeza le dijo a Johnny.

\- Te amo Johnny, soy tuyo, seré lo que quieras, haré lo que quieras, sométeme, muérdeme, lámeme, devórame,  córtame, viólame, penétrame con lo que gustes, yo siempre estaré eternamente agradecido de haberte conocido, yo haré lo que sea para expresarte la profundidad de mi amor y agradecimiento. - Expresó Jack noble, serio, amable, como sólo el siempre típicamente solía ser, pero también pasional, deseoso, y caliente tal y como se sentía en ese momento,  y su amor, oh, su amor era infinito, su amor le abrumaba, le llenaba y le embargaba como nada ni nadie lo había hecho, por eso dejaba salir aquellas palabras que expresaban toda la sinceridad de tanto su amor, como de su deseo.

Y aquellas palabras para Johnny fueron tan intensas, tan profundas, tan bellas, que Johnny sintió que se derretiría, pero ese amor, esa pasión ese corazón latiendo por su lindo papacito Jack, no era tan intenso como la pasión desmedida que sentía por profanar ese perfecto cuerpo, no podía contenerse, no podía controlarse, las palabras de Jack le habían vuelto loco, al instante, no pudo aguantarse, la tentación de profanarle, de sodomizarlo, de controlarlo, de ejercer dominancia sobre su cuerpo le cayeron como una tempestuosa lluvia mojándole entero para hacerle sentir más vivo y despierto que nunca.

Por eso, sin darle tiempo a Jack de reaccionar, simplemente retiró su pene del ano de Jack, se levantó de la tina, con cuidado para no resbalarse ni caerse, salió de ella, se estiró lo suficiente para estar cerca de Jack y haciendo máxima gala de su fuerza descomunal producto de su constante ejercitación y musculatura para tener ese cuerpo de antigua escultura, cargó a Jack en sus brazos, y en cuestión de lo que pareció segundos, aunque había tardado un tiempo, había llegado a la cocina...

Jack por su parte, se sentía confundido, se sentía caliente, se sentía obsceno, se sentía desesperado, y no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, de pronto Johnny súbitamente se levantó de la tina saliendo de ella, y entonces sin avisarle le cargó en sus brazos como una princesa, y lo llevó a la cocina, depositándolo sobre una mesa plana y lo suficientemente espaciosa para estar encima de ella sin problemas.

Jack le miraba interrogante, sin comprender lo que sucedía. No obstante, sea lo que sea que hubiera planeado Johnny si bien le intrigaba no era exactamente lo que en ese momento necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba con locura era encontrar alivio cuanto antes, pues incluso con ese ajetreo su pene aún se encontraba erecto sin perder la circulación de sangre que seguía en él fluyendo, haciéndole rogar con desesperación por alivio.

\- Johnny… por favor… - Expresó simplemente Jack, sin comprender a su amante.

Y antes de que pudiera cuestionar a Johnny, observó cómo éste, se acercaba a él, el cuerpo de Johnny estaba lleno de espuma y gotas de agua que resbalaban sensual y peligrosamente por él una manera excitante, que le ayudaba a prolongar más su estado excitado, en especial, cuando ese delicioso falo de Johnny se erguía de manera majestuosa y burlona frente a sus ojos, lo deseaba, lo quería, pero ¿qué pensaba hacer Johnny? y antes de que pudiera seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos, escuchó como Johnny le decía:

"Ponte en cuatro para mí bonito" "quiero ver tu lindo culito abierto para mí, muñeco" "Hazlo para Johnny"

Le mencionó Johnny con su voz de siempre, y con el mismo tono de voz que solía emplear cuando deseaba pedir algo, y Jack al escuchar esas palabras, no titubeó ni un solo instante, se posicionó en aquella mesa en cuatro justo y como Johnny se lo pedía, porque como él había dicho por su amor rubio, haría lo que fuera.

Y mientras estaba en aquella posición expuesta, que tantas veces había adoptado por solicitud de su sucio amante, escuchó como Johnny parecía rebuscar algo en la cocina, ignorando lo que Johnny le tendría preparado.

Johnny por su parte, sentía que el ver a su chico lindo expuesto de aquella forma tan sucia le acabaría en cualquier segundo, el verlo en cuatro sobre la mesa de la cocina en la que tantas veces él y su madre habían desayunado le hacía sentir una excitación violenta  ¿sería acaso lo perverso de pensar en aquel lugar como producto de la consumación de su acto sexual? ¿Sería acaso el saber que aquel lugar lo había utilizado para comer con su madre? ¿O sería acaso el simple hecho de ver y deleitarse con ese hermoso ano expuesto de Jack, aquel agujero rojo, abierto y perforado por él, que le causaba tanto deseo y le hacía perder la cabeza?

Johnny no lo sabía, pues estaba demasiado enfrascado en buscar algo, y para su suerte,  luego de unos cuantos segundos, había logrado encontrarlo.

Había logrado encontrar las zanahorias que su madre, antes de viajar a Las Vegas, para ir a un torneo de póker, había pelado hace dos días, y justo pilló una zanahoria gruesa y larga, casi como su enorme falo, pero con la particularidad que era mucho más ancha, con cuidado la retiró de la bolsita plástica en la que su madre la había guardado y la tomó en sus manos, estaba helada a causa de haber estado congelada.

Con ella en sus manos y llenándola de saliva, se acercó a su hermoso papacito sensual quien como le había pedido se encontraba aún en cuatro esperándole ansioso y con su excitación haciéndole gotear y mojar todo.

\- Johnny por favor, no puedo esperar más. – Suplicó apenas audible, el samurái.

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras de súplica, Johnny se acercó al trasero de Jack, y sin decirle nada simplemente sabiendo que el ano de Jack estaba lo suficientemente abierto y dilatado producto de su momento de pasión anterior, en ese baño de amor, insertó aquella fría prominente, rígida, helada y larga zanahoria en el ano de Jack.

Cuando el hermoso pelinegro, quien había estado esperando ansioso a Johnny, sintió la punta de algo insertarse en su ano, sintió como de pronto sus agónicos y suplicantes ruegos habían sido escuchados por su rubio amante. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no era el venoso, palpitante y caliente pene de Johnny, sino por el contrario algo sumamente frío congelante largo y grueso, que se sentía tan fascinantemente delicioso por su recto, sintió que moriría, ese frío en su ano, el sentirlo haciendo contacto derritiéndose de inmediato con el calor y las paredes contrayéndose de su ano, le causaron un alivio y gozo tan grande que como pudo con sus manos resbalosas aún por el agua de la tina, se aferró a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio, aquello, aquella cosa se sentía totalmente diferente a todo lo que había tenido en su ano, juguetes, el pene de Johnny, ¿pero que era exactamente aquello que le hacía gemir como un animal en celo?

 - ¡Ah! Johnny ¡¡Ah!! Mmm - Gimió Jack sintiendo aquella fría y congelante cosa helada causarle cuantiosos estremecimientos, pero cuando Johnny le expresó las siguientes palabras que escuchó, sintió que su corazón se detendría por el impacto que sentía en aquel momento.

\- Mmm así muñeco, disfruta esa zanahoria como el lindo conejo en celo que eres para Johnny.

Expresó el rubio con un tono de voz tan sucio, tan pecaminoso, tan mortal que si Jack hubiera muerto, lo habría hecho en el momento, y para Johnny el ver a su papacito así, en cuatro de aquella forma mientras como le había pedido le había penetrado con algo, en este caso esa traviesa zanahoria, le hacía sentir en el cielo, al saber que él era el único capaz de hacerle a eso a su chico bonito, que si se veía simplemente hermoso, celestial y divino era en especial de aquella forma, doblegado, sumiso, suplicante, y las palabras y ruegos de Jack seguían repitiéndose en su mente haciendo un profundo eco.

"Sométeme, muérdeme, lámeme, devórame,  córtame, viólame, penétrame con lo que gustes," Y Johnny lo había hecho, le había dado a su conejito aquella zanahoria fría y bien dura, que si bien no eran su miembro también palpitando y goteando en ese momento, sabía que Jack disfrutaría sin consuelo, y era cierto.

En aquel momento Jack estaba en el cielo al sentir aquella cosa, destrozarle el ano, sin clemencia, de esa forma, tan fría, tan rica, tan dura.  No obstante, cuando escuchó las palabras de Johnny y supo que éste le estaba penetrando con una zanahoria sintió que moriría de total vergüenza y no podía creer que su ano estuviera siendo profanado de una forma tan majestuosa con semejante hortaliza, y sabía perfectamente que durante el resto de su vida, jamás volvería a verla con los mismos ojos, sin recordar aquel momento en que se había rebajado al punto de permitir que Johnny le profanara con ella para poder saciar su intenso deseo sexual y frenesí de su cuerpo que le suplicaba por alcanzar alivio.

\- Oh Johnny Ahhhh… ¿por qué… me haces esto? - Expreso Jack entre gemidos, sin poder creer en su alma que Johnny hubiera sido capaz de hacer aquello, pero sin poder negar que aquella tortura, aquella perversidad, le hacía sentir tan condenadamente sucio que podría llegar a morir de morbosidad.

\- ¡Oh cielos! Eres mi lindo conejito, muñeco. Gime para Johnny muñeco, dile a Johnny cuanto te gusta ser su conejito.

Fue lo único que pudo expresar el rubio, sin poder contenerse, sin poder callarse, sin poder dejar de decir esas palabras, sin poder dejar de incitar a Jack a liberarse, el verlo así gimiendo como un animal en celo, como un conejo caliente, con una zanahoria por su lindo culito ahora estrecho, abierto, goteando por el agua que se derretía del hielo de la zanahoria, y culo y ano que el mismo había lamido, deseado, profanado, penetrado, probado, le hacía sentir extasiado su pene palpitaba y se contraía, se movía hinchado, caliente y latente, amenazando con soltar su leche y el cómo había aguantado tanto continuaba siendo un misterio, porque si de algo estaba seguro Johnny Bravo, era que otro ya habría sucumbido a la sensualidad del samurái exponiendo su culo en cuatro como una perra, pero actuando como su conejo y tragándose y devorándose una zanahoria por ese glotón agujerito que le pertenecía como cada parte del cuerpo de su chico bonito.

Jack no podía creerlo, Jack no podía aceptarlo, aquellos movimientos que Johnny hacía con esa hortaliza, con esa fría zanahoria congelada le tenían tan vuelto loco y tan humillado y avergonzado que ya como solía ser frecuente las lágrimas caían libres, y era una avalancha de tantos sentimientos lo que sentía, que era inevitable que su cuerpo le pidiera liberar la tensión, la vergüenza, la humillación, el deseo y todo lo que sentía de aquella manera, pero como si aquello no fuera suficiente el que Johnny le pidiera que le expresara como se sentía sería su pronto acabose. El samurái lo sabía pues podía sentirlo en su cuerpo extenuado y al borde del colapso, en sus testículos hinchados y en su pene desentendido ahora goteando, pues Johnny se concentraba en girar, sacar y meter aquella zanahoria de lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Dime muñeco, dime cómo te sientes. - Le pidió Johnny con voz vehemente, quería escuchar a Jack porque sabía que si lo escuchaba decir aquellas obscenidades que deseaba pronto se correría dejando salir su cuantiosa blanca y tibia leche.

\- Oh Johnny... - Expresó Jack tan avergonzado, sus mejillas rojas inflamadas, tan inflamadas y calientes como su ano siendo perforado por aquella zanahoria que ahora comenzaba a entibiarse en su interior por lo caliente de este, y cuya congelación se había esfumado, por lo mismo el ano de Jack seguía goteando, y sin poder evitarlo, sabiendo que si no expresaba lo que pedía su amante este le haría expresarlo de alguna manera mucho más tortuosa, dejó salir de sus labios aquellas palabras que segundo a segundo lo conducían directamente al nirvana.

\- Johnny, me gusta... ... esa... zanahoria... penetrándome... en... 

\- Dime papacito, dónde te gusta sentirla, Johnny quiero oírlo de tus labios. - Incitó Johnny, y Jack en su estado no pudo más que dejarse llevar sin ser consciente en ese momento de su propia obscenidad, su propia humillación y suciedad.

\- En... mi... ano...  me… gusta… en mi ano... partiendo... mi ano... perfo... rando mi ano. – Repitió Jack, sintiendo, sintiendo cada pedazo de esa zanahoria, entrar, salir, rozar, entrar, girar, oh se sentía tan exquisita, como algo adictivo, delicioso, imposible de dejar.

\- Oh sí, así muñeco, eres el lindo conejito de Johnny... - Gemía Johnny y ahora con una sola mano movía la zanahoria insertada en el recto de Jack de arriba abajo, metiendo y sacando, girándola para todos lados, rozando las paredes de Jack, tocando su punto erógeno, alcanzado su próstata, mientras con su mano izquierda de forma maestra comenzaba a masturbar su propio pene que ya no podía esperar más.

\- Johnny ...quiero ser ser... tu… conejo... oh Johnny...por favor... temo que... no podré aguantar ... más... yo...

Jack no podía continuar, no podía seguir, todo comenzaba a nublarse, sintió su respiración agitada al máximo, los latidos de su corazón resonar en sus propios oídos con una intensidad que hizo que todo lo demás perdiera el sentido, y fue en ese momento cuando sintió cómo Johnny en algún momento acarició rápida y frenéticamente su pene duro, que sin poder evitarlo, sin contenerse, simplemente en una explosión que le sacudió con una intensidad de un terremoto que remeció su ser completo, se corrió expulsando su semilla mojando aquella mesa  y alcanzando por fin la gloria de esa sesión de sexo enloquecedora, maravillosa y por supuesto satisfactoria.

Y Johnny al escuchar los gemidos de Jack y sentir su cuerpo explotando, más aun cuando éste arqueó la espalda y se corrió mojando la mesa, cayendo desplomado sobre ella y sus propios fluidos, sintió como su pene ya no podía aguantar más y se corrió también, pero dirigiéndose su semen y su cuantioso chorro expulsando su liquido en intervalos de segundos, sobre el cuerpo de su amado, la espalda de Jack y sus glúteos, haciendo una hermosa imagen que de haber tenido una cámara al alcance no habría dudado en grabar y conmemorar, pues el ver el cuerpo de su chico bonito cubierto de su cálida semilla fueron suficientes para que se desplomara también sobre la mesa sintiendo su respiración agitada a mas no poder y su corazón al borde de escapar de su pecho por el exhaustivo ejercicio físico que ambos habían compartido.

Y Jack continuaba ahí respirando agitado sintiendo el semen de Johnny pegarse a su espalda, y al sentirlo se sentía extasiado, una vez más Johnny le había abierto las puertas del paraíso y le habían sabido a pura gloría, tanto como aquella sensación de satisfacción que se apoderaba completamente de su cuerpo, en aquel momento, en que ahora descansaba después de haber sido calificado como un sexual conejo y haber sido perforado por una zanahoria, Jack se sentía sucio, humillado, avergonzado, pero también dichosamente satisfecho.

Cuando Johnny logró recuperarse de su explosivo orgasmo, lo primero que hizo, fue una vez más, cargar a su lindo papacito Jack, pues esta vez planeaba llevarlo a un lugar mucho más cómodo y lo más cercano era el living de la mansión Bravo, por eso cargó a su lindo samurái y lo depositó con delicadeza sobre el sofá.

Jack lucía hermoso, cabellos revueltos, mejillas sonrojadas, su pecho subiendo y bajando con la respiración agitada y él, él mismo tenía su cabello aplastado por el sudor. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba en ese momento era ver a su lindo papacito Jack aún con aquella zanahoria metida en su culo hasta el fondo,  y con su cuerpo y piel hermosa cubierta de chupones que él mismo había dejado marcándole como su presa.

Cuando Jack fue consciente de la mirada de Johnny, se sintió desnudo como nunca incluso si muchas veces lo había estado, pero el saber que Johnny contemplaba su cuerpo de aquella forma, le hacía sentir particularmente consciente de sí mismo.

Para ese momento, Jack estaba más descansando y compuesto, pero aun sintiendo esa zanahoria traviesa arraigada en su ano como si hubiera querido crecer ahí, por eso con una contracción de su ano como si pujara con fuerza para ir al baño, la intentó sacar de su cuerpo, y al mirar con detenimiento su ano, se podía ver cómo la zanahoria entraba y salía en contracciones, dilatándole, expandiéndole, pero cuando pujó lo suficientemente fuerce, ésta por fin cayó al suelo.

Jack se sentía infinitamente avergonzado y quería ocultar su rostro entre los almohadones de ese sofá sin poder ver a Johnny, sin poder hacerle frente, sin admitir que había dicho todo aquello, que aunque había sido por su amado, le había hecho descontrolar como nunca antes.

Y Johnny lo sabía conocía lo suficientemente bien a su lindo pimpollo, para saber lo que sentía y aunque jamás se había mostrado ni con Suzy ni Carl, ni Pops ni su madre como un muchacho comprensivo más allá de lo torpe e inepto que solía mostrarse, Jack era el único ser en el mundo que él había llegado a comprender tan bien como las tramas de sus películas de acción que tanto le gustaban.

Por eso acercándose a Jack y sentándose en un borde del sofá, donde Jack ahora yacía boca abajo, recostado ocultando su rostro entre almohadones, sintiéndose avergonzado y humillado. Johnny le expresó:

\- No ocultes tu rostro lindo papacito, Johnny adora verte todo. - Expresó dulcemente Johnny acariciando con sus dedos la espalda de Jack en unas caricias tan llenas de dulzuras y preocupación, afecto y amor que hubieran derretido el corazón de Jack de inmediato de no ser porque su corazón acelerado, ahora un poco más lento, se encontraba trabajando intentando recuperar su usual ritmo acompasado.

Y Jack no pudo ocultarlo, no con aquellas dulces manos que le acariciaban con un amor y afecto tan intensos que ni siquiera había sentido eso de su madre, cuando no era más que un niño, y ese momento fue tan dulce, y tan bello, que Jack no pudo seguir ocultándose encaró a su amante, y como solía ser frecuente observó sus celestinos ojos de encanto, tan hipnóticos y fascinantes que se hubiera abstraído en ellos y se hubiera perdido en otro mundo para siempre, si éstos hubieran sido una puerta para acceder a un mundo mágico...

\- Johnny... - Susurró Jack intentando desviar su mirada para mirar a otro lado, no podía aceptar que Johnny le hubiera visto de aquel modo tan corrompido por el deseo.

Pero Johnny no permitió que su lindo chico apartara su vista de él, le tomó de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle para decirle con convicción con una mirada llena de amor, sinceridad y devoción:

\- Eres mi chico número 1, mi lindo papacito y Johnny ama cada faceta de ti, bonito. - Le dijo dulcemente Johnny y aquellas palabras bastaban, esas palabras eran suficientes para Jack porque sabía que Johnny no era un hombre de muchas palabras serias, más allá de las boberías que solía musitar, pero cuando se dirigía a él con seriedad, sabía que cada palabra que expresara hacia él, estaba llena de la más verdadera sinceridad.

Por eso, Jack simplemente sonrío, sonrío porque había sido un tonto, porque no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse ni reprocharse así mismo, no había nada de malo con expresar su amor, no importaba qué usarán, que vistieran, que hicieran que palabras expresaran o proclamaran si era para unirse en aquel lujurioso acto carnal que no era más que la manifestación de la profundidad de su amor,  lo harían, y lo harían incontables veces, y él sin importar cuantas veces se avergonzara, volvería a sentirse como lo hacía en aquel momento, agradecido de tener a su amante, agradecido de que las deidades hubieran puesto a Johnny en su camino, y hubieran hecho que ambos compartiera un mismo destino,  y Jack nunca olvidaría esto, sin importar que el paso del tiempo pudiera llegar a borrar alguna vez sus existencias.

Dejándose llevar por aquel momento en que todo parecía perderse y borrarse de aquella escena, ambos se contemplaron fijamente por largos segundos que parecían eternos, y luego de contemplarse se besaron, con dulzura, con amor, con cariño y respeto, ya no eran necesarias más palabras porque si sus corazones latían en aquel momento palpitando acompasados en una tonada rítmica era porque una vez más se habían amado. 

Y en toda ciudad Aron no había una escena más hermosa a aquellas desconocidas horas, ¿era de día? ¿Era de noche? ¿de tarde? ¿Madrugada?, nada en ese momento les importaba, pues esa escena era mágica.

Jack ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón dormitando, extenuado por el cansancio de la actividad sexual de ambos, y Johnny se encontraba con su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas  de Jack también durmiendo, mientras este último, casi sin energías acariciaba los cabellos del rubio comenzando a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, que le acogerían para un buen descanso después de haber compartido una vez más un momento de pasión con Johnny Bravo, quien también se disponía a caer en los mismos brazos, después de haber compartido  con su lindo y único papacito Jack.

Y sin poder evitarlo, ambos cayeron rendidos después de un encantador y magnífico momento…

En el que ambos se habían demostrado sin reparos cuán grande era el amor que unía y uniría por siempre los corazones de Samurái Jack y Johnny Bravo, como había sido en ese sensual e increíble…

_Baño de Pasión…_

Lleno de deseo, lujuria y amor…

FIN!!!!!!!!!

 

 


End file.
